An Unacceptable Sitch
by T3quil4
Summary: Kim und Ron sind mittlerweile 21 und wohnen getrennt an verschiedenen Colleges, während Team Possible von einer kompletten verbrechensbekämpfenden Familie ersetzt wurde. Kim findet jedoch, dass das Original immer noch das Beste ist.


Titel: An Unacceptable Sitch

Übersetzer: T3quil4

Autor: Allaine

Spoilers: Keine die mir einfallen würden.

Disclaimers: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego, Wade und alle anderen Charaktere der Kim Possible Serie gehören Disney und den Produzenten der Serie. Weder verdiene ich durch das Schreiben dieser Geschichte Geld, noch erwarte ich es.

Inhalt: Kim und Ron sind einundzwanzig und leben getrennt an verschiedenen Colleges, während Team Possible von einer kompletten verbrechensbekämpfenden Familie ersetzt wurde. Kim findet jedoch, dass das Original immer noch das Beste ist, nach dem sie einen Überraschungsbesuch eines deprimierten ehemaligen Gegners bekommt.

Kapitel 1

„Ich werde jetzt besser auflegen, Ron", sagte Kim bedauerlicherweise. „Ich habe immer noch vier Kapitel Biologie für den Test morgen zu lernen, an die anderen paar Seiten für meine 300-seitige These über Marketing und Advertising will ich gar nicht denken _und_ ich hab morgen Frühunterricht."

„Kim, Kim, Kim", wiederholte sich Ron, seinen Kopf über dem Bildschirm seines Kimmunicator schüttelnd. „Wann wirst du endlich lernen, dass das Erreichen vollkommener Konvergenz von Faktoren den maximalen Entspannungseffekt ermöglicht?"

„Lass mich raten", erwiderte Kim. „Wenn ich auf dem College und über einundzwanzig bin?"

„Ich bin ein Collegemann, also trinke ich Bier", sagte Ron fromm.

„Und ich bin eine Frau, die das College erfolgreich abschließen will, folglich meide ich geistesalternde Substanzen", antwortete Kim. „Übrigens mächtig große Worte die du benutzt. Sieht so aus, als wenn der Englischabschluss, auf den du hinarbeitest, doch noch zu etwas gut ist."

„Ich könnte unterrichten, weißt du."

„Ich dachte du wolltest bloß weg von der Schule," erinnerte Kim ihn.

„Ja schon, aber wäre ich der Lehrer, könnte ich die Schüler dafür bestrafen, dass ich immer in meinen Spind eingesperrt wurde," begründete Ron.

Kim Possible überlegte. „Ich könnte in Erwägung ziehen heute etwas trinken zu gehen..."

„Gut so, Kimmie. Du musst endlich wieder unter Leute."

„... wenn du hier wärst um mit mir wegzugehen."

Ron Stoppables Gesicht fiel. „Ja, das ist ein Problem," stimmte er zu. „Leider kann ich von hier aus nicht nach Stanford fahren."

Kim lächelte. „Zumindest müssen wir keine Leute mehr nach einer Mitfahrgelegenheit fragen, denen wir mal geholfen haben."

„Einundzwanzig, alleinlebend und ich habe mein eigenes Auto," sagte Ron. „Das ist Freiheit, Kim. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass wir noch irgendjemanden um Hilfe bitten könnten."

Das war wahr. Kim Possible war nach allem aus dem Heldengeschäft ausgestiegen.

„Du könntest jederzeit mit jemand anderem ausgehen," untermalte er.

„Aber nur mit dämlichen Jungs," sagte Kim.

„Ich hoffe, dass mich das ausschließt, Kimmie."

Kim seufzte.

„Wir reden morgen weiter, Ron," sagte sie vernarrt.

„Gerne, Kim." Der Bildschirm sauste auf einmal nach unten und Rons Gesicht wurde von dem Bild eines kleinen, rosanen Nagetieres ersetzt. „Rufus sagt hi," man konnte Rons Stimme hören.

Der Nacktmull winkte energisch.

„Hi, Rufus. Bye, Ron," sagte Kim ihnen zum Abschied. Dann machte sie den Kimmunicator aus und steckte ihre Nase wieder in das Lehrbuch vor ihr. Sie waren zwar ein paar tausend Kilometer auseinander, Ron würde dennoch ihr bester Freund bleiben, was auch passieren würde.

Vielleicht wäre sie, wenn es Team Possible noch geben würde, nie auf ein College in Kalifornien gegangen, während Ron an der Staatsuniversität geblieben wäre. Allerdings gibt es keinen Nutzen mehr für Team Possible, seit dem die Acceptable Familie existiert.

Kim versuchte deprimiert schlafen zu gehen, da es nur noch 5 Stunden bis zu ihrem Frühunterricht waren. Ihr Körper war zwar erschöpft, ihr Verstand arbeitete jedoch auf Hochtouren. Die Gedanken an ihre Jugendjahre haben alte Erinnerungen wachgerufen. Besonders Erinnerungen an Gesichter von Leuten, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat und ehrlichgesagt war sie darüber nicht gerade unglücklich.

Wie zum Beispiel Duff Killigan, der nach einem unglücklichen Unfall mit einer Minigolfwindmühle feststellen musste, dass man einen Ball mit nur noch einem Arm nicht sehr weit schlagen kann. Oder Adrena Lynn, welche erkannte, dass das Moderieren einer Show über Leute, die extrem dumme Stunts vollführen, ebenso lukrativ war, wie eine Show, in der sie die Stunts selbst machte. Oder Dr. Drakken, der sicher verwahrt seit Jahren in einem Gefängnis sitzt. Ohne Shego, die ihn jedes Mal rausgeholt hat, war er nichts weiter als ein Schmusetiger.

Oder Shego selbst, die vom Anblick der Erde verschwunden war und für tot gehalten wurde. Kim wollte jedoch nicht daran glauben, dass dies der Fall war. Zumindest konnte sie Shegos Kampffertigkeiten respektieren und wenigstens hatte das Helferlein nicht solch bizarre Vorstellungen wie Golf oder Affen-Kung-Fu.

Dann wiederum hatte sie das Ziel Kim Possible zu töten, während ihr Boss oft irgendeinen schwachsinnigen Plan zur Eroberung der Welt hatte. Sie war ein Gegner, den niemand vermissen würde.

Kim gähnte und rollte sich in ihrem Bett umher. Sie war kein Superheld und sie war kein Babysitter mehr. Sie war ein Collegestudent wie viele Leute in ihrem Alter und sie war dabei ein langes, normales Leben zu leben und nicht mit fünfundzwanzig in irgendeinem exotischen Dschungel zu sterben.

Als das Fenster in ihrem Schlafzimmer zerbrach war ihr erster Gedanke, dass sie gerade eingeschlafen war und träumte. Als sie das Geräusch von zerbrochenem Glas unterbrach.

Dann saß Kim kerzengerade da. „Was!" sagte sie.

Eine schattenhafte Gestalt tauchte über ihrem Bett auf, bevor sie sich rückwärts zurückzog. Der Mondschein erhellte kurz das Gesicht der Gestalt und belichtete ihre Gesichtszüge.

Sag den Namen des Teufels, dachte Kim als sie schluckte. „Shego!"

Das Ex-Helferlein wand sich Kims Gesicht zu und glänzte. Eine Antwort schien auf ihren Lippen zu sitzen, jedoch fingen ihre Augen an zu flattern und sie wurde ohnmächtig.

Kim hat während ihrer Karriere als Verbrechensbekämpferin schon zu viele merkwürdige Sachen erlebt um von so etwas überrascht zu sein. Das College war im Grunde genommen nichts anderes.

Sie schlüpfte mit ihren Füßen aus dem Bett. Es lag zerbrochenes Glas überall auf dem Boden wo Shego lag. Sie holte ihren Besen und fegte vorsichtig so viel sie konnte von dem Glas weg. Dann kniete sie sich neben Shego und schüttelte sie zunächst vorsichtig, dann stärker. „Wie kalt," murmelte sie.

Aufgerichtet, machte Kim ihre Nachttischlampe an und richtete sie auf Shego. „Zumindest habe ich keinen Mitbewohner." dachte sie.

Wenn Shego hoffte einen beeindruckenden Eindruck zu erzeugen, war ohnmächtig werden kein guter Start. Ihr Aussehen war ihr dabei auch keine Hilfe. Sie trug einen zerlumpten Sweater mit Ölflecken und billige Baumwollhosen. Ihr Haar war matt und ihre Haut blass. Na ja, zumindest blasser als sonst. Shegos Wangen waren abgemagert und sie sah aus, als wenn sie Gewicht verloren hätte. Es war absolut untypisch für die Frau, die so Stolz auf ihr Aussehen war. Jetzt sah sie aus, als wenn sie gerade aus einem dritte Weltmilitärgefängnis geflohen wäre.

Nach allem was Kim wusste, _war_ Shego aus einem dritte Weltmilitärgefängnis geflohen.

Shego war nicht länger ihr Problem. Wenn sie gekommen war um Rache an Kim zu verüben, dann war sie Jahre zu spät gekommen. Ihr erster Impuls war es die Polizei zu rufen und Shego wieder in das dunkel Loch werfen zu lassen, aus welchem sie ausgebrochen war.

Kims Instinkte jedoch sagten ihr, dass etwas verdammt merkwürdig an Shegos Besuch war und dass sie, wenn sie den Autoritäten das Kommando überlassen hätte, niemals herausgefunden hätte was vor sich ging.

Seufzend lehnte sich Kim über Shego und griff mit ihrem Arm unter Shegos Rücken. „Komm schon, Shego," sagte sie. „Ich brauche deinen knochigen Hintern nicht auf meinem Boden."

Als sie Shego hochhob kam ihr ihr vorheriger Gedanke wieder in den Sinn. Shego hat definitiv Gewicht verloren – vielleicht zwanzig, dreißig Pfund. Beunruhigt und verwirrt legte Kim Shego auf ihr Bett und ging zum Waschbecken um ein Handtuch feucht zu machen. Als sie sich wieder Shego zuwand bemerkte sie einen weiteren Unterschied an Shego.

Ihre Plasmahandschuhe waren verschwunden.

Das alles änderte jedoch nicht die Tatsache, dass sie gefährlich war und Kim wischte vorsichtig den Dreck von Shegos Gesicht, darauf hoffend, dass das Wasser sie zurückholen würde. „Komm schon, Shego, was ist los?"

Es kam ein leichtes, murmelndes Geräusch über Shegos Lippen, als ihre Augenlieder schwach zu flackern begannen.

„Shego? Shego! Was war das?"

„... habe diese Worte seit Jahren nicht gehört und ich hab immer noch genug von ihnen..."

Shego öffnete vollends ihre Augen und schaute zu Kim auf. Ihre Augen waren erschöpft und aggressiv zugleich. „Kimmie."

„Hallo, Shego. Ich hab dich seit wann nicht mehr gesehen, vier Jahren?" Kim runzelte die Stirn. „Es war nicht lange genug."

„Fühlt sich an wie zwanzig," murmelte Shego. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ich es geschafft habe."

„Was willst du, Shego?" frage Kim, sich selbst etwas müde fühlend.

Shego schaute verängstigt weg.

„Wenn du nur hier bist um ein lästiges Miststück zu sein wie immer, dann werde ich die Polizei rufen," sagte Kim, verärgert, als sie zum Telefon greifen wollte.

„Nicht," erwiderte Shego schnell. „Ich brauche deine... Hilfe."

Kim starrte sie an. „Was würde dich ernsthaft glauben lassen, dass ich _dir_ helfen würde?"

Shego richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Wie wäre es mit der Rettung von mir _und_ der Welt vor der Acceptable Familie?" fragte sie ruhig.

Sie überraschte Kim zum zweiten Mal diese Nacht.

To be continued…


End file.
